Freak's Playground
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After nostalgia hit Sheamus during a ride back home he finds himself in a carnival where the most popular attraction is it's sideshow Freak's Playground Sideshow. There he spots a beautiful entertainer named Kaitlyn and instantly grows an attraction towards her. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is like a little fun idea I thought of while watching acrobats on America's Got Talent (Good show, should def watch if you haven't!) Instead of going with circus I decided to play on my love for sideshows and decided to have it be a sideshow and not a circus. Anywho! I hope you enjoy this, it was tons of fun to write**

Freak's Playground

* * *

The smell of cotton candy, corn dogs and sweet treats hit the nostrils of Sheamus as he walked through the small carnival. He passed by running children and young teen lovers as he bit into a heart attack inducing funnel cake.

The red-haired man hadn't intended on going to the carnival today, he ran into it while he was driving down the streets. He hadn't paid much attention to it but as the sweet smell of cotton candy made its way into his car it brought back a sense of nostalgia in the Irishman. Before he knew it, he was buying a ticket to get inside. It wasn't much, just a measly 7 dollars.

"Mommy let's go there!" A young voice cried out as he tugged his mother's hand. Tired eyes landed on him as she let her son drag him towards a colorful tent pitched up at the center of the carnival.

Sheamus' eyes scanned the tent, landing on the sign that simply read "Freaks Playground Sideshow" in big bright letters. On the outside of the tent stood a few photos that showed different unusual individuals. The posters read "Elastic Lady", "Sword Swallower", "Quarter Man" and "Bearded Lady". There were a few other signs but they were too far off for Sheamus to see.

A scuff fell off of Sheamus' lips as he rolled his eyes at the tent. Why would he want to go to that? He went to turn around when he heard another kid's voice speak of the show. "It's almost starting!" The voice called out as they ran with another friend. Was this show popular? He found himself growing interest. Ah, fuck it he already made it this far! Taking a final bite of his funnel cake, he walked over to the ticket booth and purchased a ticket.

He walked into the tent, his eyes adjusting to the dimness of the tent. He found himself behind a crowd of people who were all looking up at a stage in front of them. On top stood a man who looked eccentric in his top hat and heavily tattooed body.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the Freak's Playground!" He called out with a wickedly big smile on his face. "Tonight you well witness things you've never seen before. Men that can swallow swords, women who can breathe fire, creatures with two heads and much more extraordinary things. Don't be fooled by their unique talents, they're just like you and me. First introducing AJ the Elastic Girl!"

Sheamus clapped his hands as a petite woman entered the stage. He watched as she bent her body in seemingly impossible positions. He looked on in wonder as she fit herself into a small box. He couldn't believe people could do stuff like this.

Soon after her came a few other acts that really shocked the pale man. There was Punk the Sword Swallower, Daniella "Daniel" The Bearded Lady, Bray the Knife Thrower and a few others that made Sheamus feel uncomfortable yet completely amazed.

"Finally we've come to our last performer. She has beauty and muscle, Kaitlyn the Strongwoman!" The host said as he opened his arm out towards the curtain. Her whole entrance seemed to happen in slow motion to Sheamus. He watched as a beautiful woman with blonde and black hair entered the middle of the stage. She looked gorgeous in her light blue ruffled dress as she smiled and waved at the audience.

She quickly got into her act, lifting up weights and heavy objects. She even rose up a solid cube of concrete with seemingly no trouble. Sheamus watched in pure wonder as she called up a man on stage, wishing it was him. She lifted him up with no problem as the people cheered for her. In his inner mind, he knew he shouldn't be falling for someone who could arguably enough be stronger than him but here he was basically swooning over her.

She flashed a final smile, her eyes searching around the crowd until they landed on Sheamus. Her smile grew a bit softer before turning around and exiting the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have been a delightful crowd. I hope we have awed you guys with our unique display of talents and individuals here! Please do come again and tell you friends!" The host called out before dramatically exiting behind the curtains himself.

People started to pile out of the tent, speaking enthusiastically about what they saw. Sheamus found himself thinking of the girl as he walked. She was absolutely gorgeous; if looks could kill he'd be dead right now. Her smile and presence was wonderful. He found himself wanting to see her again, but how could he get to her? _Ah fella, are you really going to go look for a carnie? _He thought to himself as he walked around the carnival once more.

* * *

Sheamus sighed out as he walked through the carnival for what felt like the 100th time. His feet were starting to feel sore and rational thinking started to kick in. He couldn't believe he was doing all of this for a girl he only saw for a few minutes. She probably had a boyfriend or maybe even a husband! He instantly started to feel silly as he decided that going home would be best.

He walked into the parking lot when he saw it; blonde hair cascading down a toned woman's back. Was it her? He watched as she spoke to a small petite girl that looks just like that AJ girl from the show. A laugh rung through the air as the two giggled over something before seeing the brunette wave to the blonde. Soon she turned to what he could assume was her car and there he saw black tuffs of hair.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was her. Feeling like he was a little schoolyard kid who had a crush, he made his way over to her. Sheamus stopped near her car; what the hell was he going say to her? How was she going react to a man talking to her in an empty parking lot? _Oh, I should just leave! _He thought to himself.

He was about to turn when he heard a female voice call out to him. "Do you need something?"

His green-blue eyes landed on hazel. He instantly felt nervous, something he rarely felt. Stuffing his hands into his jeans he let a sheepish grin land on his face. "I just…I wanted to say that I really liked your show, lass." He said lamely.

A bright smile flashed on Kaitlyn's face. "Thank you! I'm glad you liked it." She said, hands on her hips as she spoke. Sheamus offered a smile. He couldn't quite believe he had found her and that he was speaking to her now. Sheamus credited himself in being smooth but with her he found out real quick that smoothness wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Well…" Kaitlyn said awkwardly, making Sheamus realize that he had been silent for a while now. "I'm gonna get going, it was nice meeting you!" Kaitlyn said before grabbing at her car keys.

"Wait!" Sheamus nearly yelled, causing Kaitlyn to jump slightly. Her posture grew tense as her eyes widen as she looked over at him.

"Listen guy, if you're here to try and fight me or something I'm not goi-"

"No! No…nothing like that." Sheamus quickly interrupted Kaitlyn. "Do guys actually challenge you to that, lass?" He asked, surprised.

Kaitlyn nodded with a sigh. "All the time." She answered with an eye roll. "Like, I get it. I'm really strong and I guess my strength is some sort of unspoken challenge to men but I'm just so tired of having to kick _another _guy's ass! And, while we're on this topic what's so wrong about just accepting I'm strong? What personal benefits do you get? All you did was beat up and girl! And let me tell you something, that does _not _sound good on you, my friend!" Kaitlyn freely ranted, her hands flailing as the passion in her voice grew more intense.

Suddenly her cheeks darkened –which looked like such a pretty sight to Sheamus –before she coughed in her hand embarrassingly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to rant. I get really heated." She spoke, laughing nervously. "What did you want?"

Sheamus blinked his eyes at the sudden changing pace of the two toned girl in front of him before a smile crept on his face. "I uh…" A slight cough escaped his lips. "I think you're pretty cute and I just wanted to know if I could possibly treat you to a few drinks." He responded, stipulating confidence the best he could.

Kaitlyn's cheeks redden again as she looked at him with a surprised expression. A smile tugged at her lips as a hand ran through her two toned hair. "Oh um…" She snorted, causing Sheamus to let out a small chuckle himself. "Wow…sorry I don't really get that often."

"That's hard to believe." Sheamus thought aloud.

Kaitlyn blushed harder at the compliment. "Thanks…" She sheepishly said before nodding. "Yeah…yeah you can take me out to have drinks."

Sheamus face grew into a wide grin. "Great! Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'm free. I only work on weekdays." She answered.

"So…Saturday at 8?" He asked.

Kaitlyn nodded with a smile.

"Okay! I'll pick you up then!" Sheamus said happily before turning, starting to make his way to his car.

"Wait!" Kaitlyn called out. "You don't know where I live!" She giggled out.

Sheamus turned around with a sheepish grin before going back to her. "Right."

Kaitlyn let out another giggle before scribbling down her address on a small sheet of paper before giving it to him. "See you on Saturday." She said.

"See you." He winked. He was going to leave again when he remembered something. "Oh and my name is Sheamus." He said before going back to his car where he proceeded to stare down at the address with a smile before starting up his car and going home

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't plan on making this anymore than two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheamus drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. Today was the day. He was going to go on a date; not just any date but a date with the most beautiful girl he's had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. Also, the strongest but that didn't matter at all to him. She was gorgeous. Something about her just told him that she was what he's been inadvertently looking for.

"Turn left." The GPS spoke.

Sheamus looked down at the small device to see his destination only a turn away. To say that his nerves started to kick in was an understatement. His nerves roundhouse kicked through and before he knew it his heart was speeding up and his hands started to grow clammy. _Be calm, Fella. It's just a woman. _He told himself, feeling like a teenage boy going on his first date.

Quickly parking his car, he wiped his hands on his jeans and started to make his way up her porch. The house looked small and cozy. It even had a garden gnome in the front. Sheamus let an easy smile spread on his face before taking a deep breath and knocking on Kaitlyn's door.

He heard feet quickly patter to the door, causing his heart to skip a beat. He watched as the door swung open but his smile flattered slightly when he saw brunette hair and not blond-black.

"Hi! You must be Sheamus!" The small brunette spoke excitingly, her voice rising at his name. She stuck a hand out with a smile on her face. "I'm AJ."

Sheamus took her hand in his and shook it. "I remember. You were amazing; you know fitting in the box. Quite impressive, lass." He complimented.

"Thank you." She reached over and grabbed a purse and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna get going, but you can step in and wait for Kaitlyn in the living room." She said, pointing a thumb back to the very room she spoke of.

"You sure she wouldn't mind me entering?" Sheamus asked, rubbing the back of his head.

AJ simply waved the question off, opening the door wider for the big man to get in. He hesitantly walked in, taking note of the inside of Kaitlyn's home. It looked exactly like it did outside, cozy.

"You can just sit on the couch." AJ said before rounding her head around the short hallway connecting the front door and the living room. "I'm leaving Kaitlyn! Don't leave Sheamus waiting too long!" AJ called out before waving a goodbye one last time and walking out of the house.

Sheamus heard what sounded like heels clicking on the ground before seeing a head poke out of a bedroom. "Hey!" Kaitlyn said with a smile on her face.

"Hello!" Sheamus greeted back with a big smile of his own.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right out. I just have to finish something real quick." She apologized causing Sheamus to wave her off.

"Take the time you need, lass. But please, not too long." Sheamus said with a grin. Kaitlyn's face blushed slightly before poking back into the room.

Sheamus took the time to examine her living room from where he sat. It looked like a regular living room; TV, couch, end table, etc. He saw a few knick knacks here and there that he found endearing. His eyes landed on a few pictures near the TV. Wanting a better look, he walked closer and bent over.

The pictures showed a few of Kaitlyn with an older woman who he could assume was her mother. There were a few of her with other people that he didn't know. But, his eyes landed on one that featured Kaitlyn sitting under a tree and smiling up at whoever the photographer was. She looked beautiful in it. He couldn't tell if it was the light or her smile but she looked almost heavenly.

Sheamus scuffed at his own thoughts; he couldn't believe how gushy he was getting because of her. He hadn't even properly met her and yet here he was falling for her. Sheamus continued to stare at the photo until he heard a click from a door. He quickly straightened up in time to see Kaitlyn walk out in a skirt, sheer on the cleavage shirt and black heels.

His face instantly heated up at the sight of her. "How do I look?" She asked almost timidly.

"You look great…beautiful." He complimented, running his hands through his tuffs of hair nervously. She smiled at him, causing him to smile back. The two smiled at each other for a few seconds before breaking into soft awkward laughter.

"We should get going." Sheamus said, looking at his wrist watch.

"Alright, let me just grab my bag and we can go." She said, quickly grabbing her bag and keys before letting Sheamus lead her out to his car.

Always the gentlemen, he opened the door for her before going over to the driver seat and driving off into the streets.

"Where are we going?" She asked as her hazel eyes looked over at him.

Chancing a quick glance over at her he answered, "A Drive-In movie."

Kaitlyn's face lit up. "I've always wanted to go to one of those! I didn't know they had those around here."

A victory smile appeared on the red heads face as he took in her excitement. "I didn't know either. My friend told me about it." He said.

The pair rode the rest of the way with conversation and jokes, it was apparent that chemistry was growing between the pair or well Sheamus thought so. The awkwardness cleared off as they entered the drive in. He didn't know what movie was paying tonight but he really didn't care so as long as he was able to be with her tonight.

* * *

The movie ended up being World War Z. The pair had been engulfed in the movie, occasionally commenting on things here and there but generally just watching the film. Sheamus had managed to get his arm around Kaitlyn doing the 'ole cough trick. She had giggled at his silly antics but she ultimately leaned into him. She smelled of Vanilla and a flowery smell he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that her scent was intoxicating.

Soon the movie was over and the pair started to roll out of the drive-in. Not wanting to go home just yet, Kaitlyn had suggested they drive around for a while. So that's what Sheamus did. The pair spoke of the movie, critiquing and exchanging ideas on how they would survive a zombie apocalypse.

"Oh! Dino's Ice Cream!" Kaitlyn said, nearly squishing her face on the window's glass. "Can we go in? Please?" Kaitlyn asked, pouting her bottom lip out.

Sheamus let out a laugh before making a U-Turn into Dino's parking lot and entering inside with Kaitlyn. The pair decided to share one huge sundae. They sat in a booth in the corner, taking no time to devour the ice cream.

"This is so good." Sheamus commented, taking another bite of the ice cream.

"I know. I come here all the time with my co-workers." Kaitlyn said as she scooped up ice cream. "I actually use to come here when I was younger too."

"You've always lived in this town?" Sheamus asked.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"You never moved or anything?"

"No. Why would I want to? My family is here." Kaitlyn said. "Not just my biological family but my work family."

Sheamus nodded. "When did you start working there?"

"About 6 years ago. I use to be real into body building and stuff like that. I liked being strong, you know? But, other people didn't like that I was strong or something because I use to get slack from it…but when I met Vince he thought I was amazing. He brought me back to the Carnival where I met everyone." She took a bit of ice cream. "I didn't want to do it at first. I didn't want to be called a Carnie or something. But, soon I realized I belonged with them. They liked me for me…they didn't care about my strength. And well…you can say I see them as a family away from family." She explained, realizing that she explained more than he asked for.

"I think it's a good thing you decided to join." Sheamus said, leaning back in his chair some. "I wouldn't have met you if you didn't."

Kaitlyn's face grew red at his words. She let out a giggle that quickly turned into a snort, causing Sheamus to chuckle at how adorable it sounded.

"You know…I think I'm pretty lucky right now." Kaitlyn spoke.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't usually get asked out on dates; I intimidate guys I guess. And the guys that do ask me out tend to be real meathead assholes." She smiled up at him. "But you…you're different. You've been kind to me and you haven't challenged me to an arm wrestling competition or anything. So…thank you."

Sheamus put a hand on hers with a smile on his face. "No, thank you for saying yes. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see just how wonderful you really are. Not like I couldn't tell already, lass." He said.

Kaitlyn's face heated up again a smile tugging at her lips before her hands flew to her face. "My face feels so hot!"

Sheamus let out a chuckle before taking her hands in his and moving them away from her face. "Wanna get going?" he asked.

Kaitlyn nodded, going to move her hand when she noticed Sheamus take one to his lips and kissed it. He watched as her face turned a shade of pink once more. He was sure his face turned pink as well but in hopes of looking confident he paid the bill and escorted Kaitlyn out to his car once more.

The pair drove back to Kaitlyn's home, realizing that this meant the end of their seemingly perfect date. Sheamus walked Kaitlyn up to her porch, her slender hand in his.

"I had a wonderful time, Sheamus." Kaitlyn confessed as they stopped in front of her door. "It's a shame it has to end so soon."

"I'm glad you had a lovely time." Sheamus said. "Don't worry about it ending; we'll see each other again." He spoke with a smile on his pale features.

"Hopefully." She spoke quieter as she leaned into him a bit.

Sheamus smile faltered slightly as he started to lean down as she leaned up. He grew nervous as she got closer and closer. He could start to make out her hazel eyes. _Don't be a sissy, Sheamus!_ He told himself, taking this pep talk and leaning fully in.

The pair's lips locked and he was sure –as cliché as it sounds –he felt the fireworks and butterflies and all that cheesy stuff you heard about in romance novels. Her lips tasted of the ice cream they had earlier. They pulled back slowly, a smile on both of their faces.

"See you around, Sheamus." She whispered.

"See you." He whispered back, watching as she opened the door to her house and slipped in.

Sheamus took a few steps down the porch before throwing his fist in the air with victory and happiness. A huge smile on his face, the big man got into his car and started to drive back to his home; thinking of the amazing entertainer he met at the Freak's Playground.

* * *

**A/N: FIN! This is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^**


End file.
